


Who Broke It?

by smellslikecitrus



Series: Hamilton Memes [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Funny, Gen, Meme, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, based on Parks and Rec, based on a youtube video, who broke it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikecitrus/pseuds/smellslikecitrus
Summary: George isn't mad... he just wants to know who broke it.





	Who Broke It?

The whole office, including John and Lafayette, who were both somehow sick at the same time when the Daddy Incident happened, were gathered around a broken coffee pot that was set on a center table for everyone to see. 

Washington dove right in, giving a determined look to each employee. “So. Who broke it?” He was met with a bunch of dead-eyed stares. “I'm not mad. I just want to know.”

Eliza took a breath and tried to divert the inevitable war that was going to break out, “I did. I broke i—”

She was cut off by Washington interrupting her. “No, no you didn't. Tom?”

Thomas looked affronted, “don't look at me. Look at Alex.”

Alex widened his eyes and turned his glare to Thomas. “What? I didn't break it.”

Thomas took this as a challenge, “huh, that's weird. How did you even know it was broken?”

“Because it's _sitting right in front of us_ and it's _broken_ ,” stressed Alex. 

“Suspicious,” muttered Thomas. 

“No, it's not—”

“If it matters,” Aaron cut in, “probably not, but… Angelica was the last one to use it.”

“Why— I don't even drink that crap!” protested Angelica. 

“Oh, really, then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?” Aaron asked, surprisingly assertive. 

Angelica steamed, “I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles, everyone knows that, Burr!”

“Okay, okay,” Eliza jumped in, trying to be the peacemaker, “let's not fight, I broke it, let me pay for it, George.”

“No,” said George using his commander voice, “who broke it?”

Alex decided to speak up again, and looked guiltily at Peggy before saying, “George. Peggy's been awfully quiet—”

“ _Really_?” Peggy looked at her friend, betrayed. 

“Yeah, really,” snorted Alex. Peggy wrapped her hands around his shirt and shook him saying, “oh my god…” 

Everyone burst into loud chatter, arguing over who did what and when. 

George snuck away from the commotion and smirked knowingly to himself before admitting to his friend, Henry Knox, over the phone, “I broke it. It burned my hand so I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now they'll be at each other’s throats with war paint on their faces and a pig head on a stick.”

He turned away from the phone for a moment to peer at his employees bickering angrily with each other, “good. It was getting a little chummy around here.” He smiled. It was so fun to mess with them.


End file.
